1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to garbage disposal devices and more specifically it relates to an improved trash separator container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous garbage disposal devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to get rid of the garbage in various ways. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.